Mismo Propósito
by Daniel Ricardo Ortega S
Summary: Habemos personas que creemos en el destino, por razones variables pero que pasa cuando el deside quitarte todo lo mas preciado para ti y quedaste en un mundo donde tu eres el único de tu especie con un gran poder, y cuando crees que todo esta perdido el destinó te da otra oportunidad en otro lugar... no hay que desperdicialo cierto? si pesimo sammury XD


Hola amigos del fanfiction aqui estoy como mencione antes este es mi otro nuevo raro fic el cual es una combinación de Hora de Aventura con el cual también estoy trabajando es mas se podria decir que esta es su continuacion alternativa y Zero no Tsukaima un anime el cual un amigo me mostró y pues, que puedo decir me facino tanto que, pues aqui estoy escribiendo un fic sobre ellos dos, dejando eso de lado que comienze el fic espero que lo disfruten

Nota:Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores solo algunas tecnicas son de mi creación.

Invocación Doble?

El sol aparecia en el orizonte, alejando las tenieblas de la noche con su luz e iluminando todo dando por entendido de que un nuevo dia comenzaba

En una llanura se podia apreciar una edificacion un tanto peculiar la cual estaba conformadas por 5 torres conectadas entre si por grandes muros de roca solida que protegian el perímetro de casi cualquier cosa, si se miraba desde el cielo se podría obsevar que formaban un pentágono y justo al centro de este se encontraba un edificio mas grande con el aspecto de un gran castillo o una enorme mancion con muchos pero muuuchos cuartos

Dentro de uno de esos tantos cuartos una joven pelirrosa de unos 15 años dormia cómodamente y parecía que nada perturbaria su sueño... o eso pensaría uno, un rayo del sol se filtro por la ventana y avanzaba despecio, muuy despacio hasta posarse sobre el bello rostro de facciones delicadas que la joven tenia cuya unica reacción fue molestarse un poco y darse la vuelta dandole la espalda e intentar continuar seguir durmiendo... cosa que no consiguio pues la luz era tan fuerte y tan molesta que no le quedo otra obcion mas que levantarce, estirandose perezosamente mientras bostezaba, se dio un baño, se seco el cabello para después cepillarlo y finalmente ponerce el uniforme que consistia en una cuballera blanca manga larga, una azul oscuro que le llegaba mas abajo de la rodilla, un par de largas calzetas que la cubrian desde el pie hasta la mitad de las chinpinillas, también un par de zapatillas escolares de color negro y para finalizar una capa de color azul un poco mas oscuro que la falda que se abrocho

Se miro frente a un espejo el cual era de dos metros de altura y sonrió, apesar que su cuerpo estaba en pleno crecimiento era muy hermosa

Cogio su barita y salio aun con esa sonrisa pues algo le decia que esa racha de mala suerte con la magia acabaria hoy

Haaaaa que buen inicio de año hemos tenido, gracias al cielo que no a habidó ningun "accidente" como el año pasado- comento el viejo Osmond [el cual tenia un enorme parecido a domvuldor de harry potter] a su secretaria la cual estaba sumida en la revicion de unos documentos y simplemente asistio aun con la cabeza agachada viendo los papeles antes de levantar la mano con la varita en ella y con el uso de magia le quito una pipa de la boca y este la miro en espera del porque de dicha acción

Recuerde señor Osmond que aunque sea su secretaria tengo también que estar al pendiente de !sú salud!- dijo la secretaria

El viejo se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta pararse frente al ventanal, en eso un ratoncito blanco aparece corriendo de abajo del escritorio de la secretaria, se subio por los ropajes de viejo hasta posarse en su hombro y comenzar a chillar

Ohh! Asi que hoy anda de negro he, jujuju le contrasta con su piel blanca jijiji- y se comenzo a reír como todo un pervertido, a espaldas de futuro difunto estaba su secretaria la cual lo habia escuchado y ahora estaba envuelta en un aura negra que prometia un mundo de dolor

Usted se atrevio a mandar a esa pequeña alimaña para usmear sobre que ropa interior ando viejo pervertido!- dijo la secretaria con una voz de ultratumba y el cabello cubriendole los ojos

El pobre viejo se puso pálido y se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras planeaba que decir para salvarse el pellejo

Boooom! [que efectos de sonido verdad XD] fue la explocion que sacudio todo el edificio, cosa que provoco dos reacciones, una que la secretaria se olvidara de la paliza que iba al viejo y dos que este suspirara sabiendo que se habia librado de esta por muy poco mientras pensaba como agradecer a la chica que provoco dicha explocion, pues ya sabia de antemano quien la provoco

Flash back 10 minutos antes

Pero para los que no han visto este anime la pelirrosa después de salir de su cuarto se dirigio al salon de clases para después sentarse en uno de los últimos asientos de la izquierda, a los pocos minutos de haber entrado ella llego la profesora de edad avanzada con un traje de esos que usan la brujas y unos lentes, felicito a los estudiantes por pasar al segundo año y que este año se setrarian en lo que es el uso del elemento tierra y pregunto cuales eran los elementos de la creación, de inmediato salto uno de los estudiantes respondiendo y diciendo su nombre con una pos de chico gay tratando de hacerse el importante... cosa que su novia desestimo, la profesora saco unas pequeñas piedras y con un movimiento de la varitá y las piedras comenzaron a brillar hasta que el brillo se apago revelando lo que parecia que era oro

¿¡Eso es oro!?- Grito/Pregunto casi lanzandose a las mentadas piedritas una joven pelirroja de piel morena y dos grandes razones para vivir

No querida solo es metal- dijo la señora deprimiendo a la pelirroja pechugona que solo se sento nuevamente en su asiento haciendo pucheros- haber necesito un voluntario o voluntaria- pidio observando a todos los alumnos- haber usted señorita- dijo señalando a la joven pelirrosa la cual estaba bien entretenida escribiendo quien sabe que cosa, levanto la vista y totalmente insegura pues ningún maestro le pedia que ella le ayudase a realizar alguna clase de magia por temor a que resultara en una explocion

¿Yo?- Pregunto aun sorprendida

Si usted- aseguro la pobre señora ignorante al hecho de que los demás alumnos se alejaron dicimuladamente de la pelirrosa- ¿como se llama?- preguntó amable la señora

Esta bien- se levanto y suspiró para después continuar- me llamo Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière [uf que nombre mas costoso mejor solo le decimos Louise XD]- dijo antes de dirigirse donde hasta donde estaba la doña y al estar frente a ella esta le explicó los procedimientos de como realizarlo, claro ellas dos estaban ignorantes de lo que hacian los demás alumnos pues estos ya comenzaban a esconderse debajo de sus escritorios

Di.. dis.. cculppe proffesora- dijo un joven regordete llamando la atención de ambas- no creo que eso sea bueno pues ella no es tan buena con la magia y creo que sería mejor que escogiera a alguien mas- todos los demás asistieron y la maestra los miro extrañada por la actitud de sus alumnos preguntándose porque se escondian? Y porque una joven de cabello azul corto, cargaba un raro bastón y leia un libro mientras salia del salon

Mientras que Louisé tenía una vena de coraje en la frente, no dijo nada simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzo con el conjuro y las tres piedras brillaron con fuerza

¡Nooooo!- fue el grito en conjunto que dieron los demas alumnos quienes se lanzaron al suelo esperando la inminente explocion... cosa que nunca llegó, las piedras dejaron de brillar revelando lo que ahora parecían tres diamantes, el asombro fue tal que nadie salió de su estupefaccion en porlomenos los siguientes cinco minutos

¡Lo logro!- Grito la pelirroja parada en su asiento señalandola acusadoramente a ella con una mueca de asombro total sacando de su estupefaccion a la pelirrosa y a los demas

Pu.. ¡pues claro que lo logre!- dijo insegura pero orgullosa- y esto que ustedes ven son diamantes de verdad- aseguró asombrando aun mas a los demas

¡Diamantes de verdad!- volvio a gritar la pelirroja con intención de saltarle encima a los diamantes, pero fue frenada pues los diamantes brillaron un segundo para despues...

¡BOOOOMM! [Diamantes explosivos XD]

Fin de flash back

Ahora en el salón de clases, bueno lo que quedaba de el salon pues tan grande fue la explocion que casi destruyó todo y los alumnos tanto como la maestra estaban en el suelo con los ojos en espirales mientras ellos murmuraban cosas sobre una perdedora y la pelirroja le decia louisé la zero

Y nuestra pelirrosa favorita estaba aun de pie con su ropa chamuscada y lo que alguna vez fue su varita ahora solo era historia, suspiro pesadamente pues sabia muy bien lo que venia...

5 Minutos después

Louisé salia de la oficina del director después de que este la "regañara" por sus explosiónes, solo bajo unas cuantas gradas antes de encontrarse con la pelirroja acompañada de la peliazul y una joven de cabello rizado de color rubio muy bonita

Ho!, miren es Louisé la zero- dijo burlandose con un tono de sorpresa totalmente falsa- y dinos ya te expulsaron?- preguntó la pelirroja esperando una respuesta afirmativa

Lamento desilucionarte Kirche pero no, no me han expulsado solo me agradecio por no se que cosa y si solo eso- dijo restandole importancia al asunto

No te creo nada- se negó a creer la ahora conosida como kirche

No me creas- respondio louisé

Espera dijiste que el señor Osmond te agradeci pero que?- pregunto la rubia

Ni idea Montmorency, ni idea- respondio sin interes alguno sobre el tema

Tras este rápido intercambio de palabras Louisé siguio su camino pero volvio a ser detenida por la voz de kirche

Hey Louisé no se te olvide que mañana es la ceremonia para invocar a un familiar, jejeje ya quiero ver que invocas o mejor dicho si invocas algo jajaja- se burlo nuevamente kirche de Louisé y la rubia se aguantava la risa mientras que la peliazul solamente negaba con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del libro

Si ya lo se kirche y ya verás sera el mas fuerte, mas hermoso y todo poderoso familiar que tu hallas visto- dijo Louise antes de ponerse totalmente roja de la vergüenza e irsé hacia su cuarto dejando a sus "enemigas" con cara de no creer

Yo dudo que ella pueda siquiera invocar algo- dijo Kirche cruzandose de brazos resaltando sierta parte de su anatomía

Si conociendola seguro que solo provoca otra explosión- concordo montmorency con kirche, ambas voltearon a ver a la peliazul la cual seguia leendo- y tu Tabitha que dices sobre esto?- pregunto la rubia a la ahora conocida tabitha

No lo se, es posible que si pueda invocar algo- dijo Tabitha haciendo que la mirasen con duda antes de ver por donde se había ido louisé, pero las tres tenian el mismo pensamiento (ya queremos ver que invocas louisé) antes de seguir con su camino

De regreso con la pelirrosa esta ahora se encontraba en su habitación alistandoce para dormir pues el dia se había ido tan rápido que ni ella se dio cuenta y poco le importaba, ahora lo unico que le importaba era descansar pues algo le decía que necesitaría mucha energía porque mañana sería un dia bastante movido... no tenía idea de cuanto

Se puso su camison para dormir, apago las velas del cuarto y se acosto en su cama para que a los pocos minutos quedase dormida

A la mañana siguiente

Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el enorme patio de la academia de magia esperando la explicacion del profesor Jean Colbert el cual era un hombre de unos 30 a 40 años restia una tunica negra y llevaba puestos unos anteojos, también llevaba un libro en su mano izquierda mientras que en su derecha su varita

Muy bien jóvenes esto de la invocacion de un familiar es muy facil asi que solo tienen que consentrarse y recitar bien el conjuro, recuerden que si no lo hacen bien no funcionara y no se puede invocar otro familiar, asi que hagan fila- pidio amable

El primero en pasar invoco lo que paresia ser un ojo-insecto flotante bastante raro, seguido de el paso el rubio hablador presentandose como Giuche de Gramont y que convocaria algo del nivel de alguien de la realesa como el, cosa que el profesor desestimo diciendo que que no fuera tan engreido y que no tenian mucho tiempo, el familiar de el fue un topo muy grande que lo miraba con brillo en sus ojos, después paso Kirche la cual invoco una salamandra de color rojo con una flama en su cola delatando el manejo del elemento fuego, después paso tabitha quien invoco un dragon azul y asi el ritual de invocasiones término o casi pues aun faltaba alguien y ese alguien no era nada mas ni nada menos quien Louise quien estaba escondida detrás de un chico regordete llamado Maricorn hasta que...

Hey señor Colbert aun falta alguien- dijo la pelirroja al mago de fuego

De quien se trata señorita Kirché?- preguntó este

De quien mas profesor, pues de Louisé la zero- señalando a la mencionada que se encogio un poco cohibida devido a que todos centraron su mirada en ella

Haber señorita Louise pase adelante para que invoque a su familiar- pidió amablemente el profesor Colbert a la pelirrosa la cual asistio y comenzo con la invocación

¡Por los poderes del pentágono de las realezas [realmente no tengo ni idea de que decian al realizar este ritual asi que lo invente XD] yo Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière invoco al mas fuerte, mas hermoso y todo poderoso familiar!- eso fue lo que Louisé levantando su varita al cielo y poniendo una mano en la cintura

Al menos tiene estilo-dijo Giuche a lo que Maricorn asistio

Por unos instantes no paso nada, bueno a excepción de una planta rodante la cual en un soplo del viento esta siguio su camino, al ver que no paso nada Kirche se iba a burlar de Louise hasta que...

¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOOOOM!

Esta ves no fue solo una explosión sino dos las cuales sacudieron todo el lugar y levanto una gran nube de polvo que cubrio toda la zona, poco a poco se fue dicipando revelando a la pelirrosa un poco ahumada y con el uniforme un poco sucio mientras que sus demas compañeros estaban detrás de lo que parecía ser un muro de viento creado por tabitha protegiendo a sus compañeros de la explocion, una ves que el polvo se hubiese dicipado todos vieron espectantes esperando ver cual era el familiar que la pelirrosa habia invocado pero no había nada especial solo un joven de un metro setenta, piel blanca inconsciente de cabello negro liso y corto, su vestimenta consistia en un pantalón azul de mezclillas, una chamarra azul oscuro con capucha y unos tenis negros, no portaba arma alguna

Depronto se abrio otro portal del cual salio otro joven de un metro ochenta, cabello rubio liso el cual le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, ojos azules como zafiros, su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta azul manga normal, un pantalón jean azul de mezclillas con un cinturón de evilla dorada, unas botas de conbate de color plateado con rebordes de lo que parecía ser oro puro, unos guantes de color rojo con placas de oro que le cubrian desde sus dedos hasta sus codos, una capa larga de color azul oscuro con rebordes dorados que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos la cual tenia un aditamento que le permitia llevar sus dos espadas, una como la de sangre de demonio solo que de color negro y un poco mas ancha de filo doble, mientras que la otra era de color plateado [como la razor de zelda majoras mask] las cuales portaba en forma de "X" en su espalda

Woow la zero invoco dos plebeyos y no estan nada mal- dijo kirche lanzandolea miradas nada santas a los dos recien invocados obteniendo varias reacciones

La primera que las jóvenes presentes asistieran con un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros ( incluida louise), la segunda que Louise la viera de mala antes de seguir viendo con mirada perdida al rubio, la tercera que los demas jóvenes les lanzaron miradas asesinas en especial Giuche por robar la atención de todas las chicas, la cuarta que el rubio invocado levantara una seja por el lenguaje que ellos usaban y por el hecho de que le acababan de decir "plebeyo" cuando el no lo era y estaba muy dispuesto a dejarlo bien en claro, y en cuanto a la reacción del pelinegro pues el no tuvo ninguna porque seguia mas que inconsciente

Bahh, no son la gran cosa después de todo nosotros somos magos y ellos plebeyos, no es como si uno de ellos pudiese usar magia jajaja- desestimo/burlo el celoso... que diga orgulloso rubio de la rosa en la mano a lo que el rubio de las espadas lo miro serio dejando salir un poco de su instinto asesino exclusivamente para el rubio engreido antes de sonreír de manera dulce y coqueta a las jóvenes que se pusieron rojas

Hola jóvenes y jovencitas- iso una pausa para guiñarle un ojo a las jóvenes las cuales se ponían aun mas rojas, bueno excepto la pelirroja por obias razones- mi nombre es Finn el principe de la muerte, el mago elemental mas poderoso del reino de Ooo, el último humano shinobi del actual y el mejor espadachin de la historia es un gusto conocerlos- dijo elgante realizando una leve reverencia

Todos estaban que no cabian en lo recién revelado por el rubio de espadas pues no todos los días un "plebeyo" dicer ser el principe de la muerte, alguien muy poderoso y que proviene de un reino extraño

Jajaja tu plebeyo un principe mago poderoso, tsk por favor ya deja de mentir que a nadie engañas, para ser un un principe se necesita un reino y para ser un mago se necesita una varita y yo no te veo una para mi se me ase que tu eres un simple don nadie con dos buenas espadas y eso de shinobi no se que sea pero apuesto a que también es una farsa- recito el rubio engreido intentando poner en ridículo al de las espadas

Mira, mira, mira parece que hay aqui un joven con un palo de medio metro en el trasero, primero que nada yo no soy ningún plebeyo soy un legitimo principe y esta marca la marca de las realezas lo comprueba- dijo quitandose uno de sus guantes específicamente la de la derecha revelando un tatuaje en forma de la calaveras- lo que me permite aser esto- seguido de eso aparecio una guadaña en su mano derecha en ese momento el cielo se oscurecio y uno relampagos caeron en ella, el cabello de fin se torno negro y en su rostro aparecio una mascara [la máscara de ichigo en su forma holow] eso asusto a todos mientras Giuche quien provoco esta demostacion sudaba a mares por los nervios, después finn levanto la guadaña para después enterrarla en el suelo y rajarlo creando un enorme crater de color verde del cual salio un par de demonios con guitarras de rock con las que comenzaron a tocar mientras una gran sombra se sernia sobre ellos con grandes ojos rojos era una vicion del mismo demonio que los aterro,depronto todo se detuvo de golpe, la sombra desaparecio asi como los demonios fueron tragados por el suelo entre flamas y gritos de agonia y el clima volvia a ser normal, la apariencia de finn volvio a la normalidad mientras se quitaba la máscara para después destrozarla, la guadaña desaparecio y por último se coloco nuevamente con una gran sonrisa- por eso soy el principe de la muerte, ahora por esto soy un mago muy poderoso- depronto los ojos de finn brillaron de azules mientras un aura del mismo color lo envolvió y una alas blancas aparecian en su espalda, también cinco esferas aparecieron girando alrededor de el cada una de distintos colores y kagins, batio las y volo hasta el cielo donde a una indeterminada altura la esferas giraron a mayor velocidad y paso- big bang!- exclamó finn las esferas se juntaron y brillaron con fuerza cegando a todos hasta que el brillo disminuyo revelando una pequeña estrellas de color celeste- vuela brilla y expandete pequeña louise- la estrella asiendio hasta el espacio para después expandirse y convertise en una gran estrella que tenia casi el mismo tamaño de la luna deleitando a todos con tan bellísimo espectáculo

Bueno me gustaría seguir excibiendome todo el dia pero eso no se podrá porque ustedes tienen mas cosas que hacer no es asi señorita Louise?- pregunto cortesmente besando el dorso de la mano de la roja pelirrosa

S.. si te.. tenemos co..co.. cosas que hacer, pe.. pero como sa... sabes mi nombre?- pregunto sumamente roja como un tomate y finn le hizo una señal con la mano para que esperara

Bueno chicos es hora de que vallan a su siguiente clase que comenzo hace quince minutos- no tuvo que decir el profesor Colbert cuando los alumnos corrieron como si de una estampida se tratase mientras el se iba a la biblioteca

Pues tu me invocastes ami y al bello durmiente de halla- señalando al pelinegro aun inconsciente- porcierto deverias de terminar con el ritual porque sino volveremos al lugar de donde fuimos invocados el y yo o si no nunca jamás volvera a tener un familiar o eso ley en un libro de culturas de los antiguos magos asi que aqui vamos- y sin mas agarro a louise de el menton y le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras louise lo abrazaba detras de los hombros y se entregaba al beso que no duro mas de dos minutos mientras una marca de una estrella de seis puntas aparecia rodeando las calaveras para después apagarse y ellos se separaban aun viendose a los ojos- ya esta ahora sigue el ama Louise- dijo jugeton al la pelirrosa la cual camino ida casi como un zombie hasta el inconsciente pelinegro se arodillo y le dio un beso... en la frente

Aaaaaaaaa!- fue el grito que dio el pelinegro mientras unas runas aparecian en su mano izquierda y debido al dolor caia inconsciente... de nuevo

Bueno hasta aqui termina el primer cap de esta rara historia, tuve que cortarlo porque era muy extenso, espero que les haya siquiera llamado la atención lo suficiente, espero sus comentarios :D 


End file.
